The day where time didn't run
by Akashi.Tetsu
Summary: It was their promise to each other back then. That they will stay with each other forever. Would they keep true to their vow? Or leaving will be the reason for their pact to be broken?


******Disclaimer:** Characters' names and some references are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. The picture belongs to the pixiv artist as well (I don't know his/her pixiv ID, forgive meeeee OTL ;_;). I do not own anything aside from the story itself.

**Warning:** This story contains yaoi/shounen-ai (boyxboy) and shota-con scenes between Akashi and Kuroko. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

**Author's Notes:** I don't usually post author's notes on top but due to my friend's special request, I'll make this fanfic divided into two chapters instead of a one-shot. OTL And I might change the fanfic's title too since I really can't think of anything fitted for the story (I just put something because I really wanted to post this right away). And the summary sucks too... *face palm* I haven't double-checked this one so please expect some grammatical errors. XD I'll edit this after I sleep and my laptop's running out of battery! ;A; And oh, I might post the next chapter later on~ Okay, I've talked too much, please enjoy the fic~ :)

* * *

******Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**The day where time didn't run**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ::****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****  
**

**– -– CHAPTER I – - –**

**~ Wings of Fate ~**

It was a bright spring day in April 11th, one where you can feel the heat of the dazzling sun just fine, the scent of the fresh nature fills the air as the wind played psithurism, the wind chime resonated a ringing sound, and the crickets joined the orchestra with their creaking noise too. It was pleasant and peaceful.

That day, a certain red-head rested his back on a tree as he watched its leaves crackle and the shade rumble. Suddenly, he heard some children chuckling and playing cheerfully outside his house. His vermillion eyes stared boringly at them but he felt a bit of enviousness too. It's dull to live your entire childhood with no playmates. But, as if those children will play with him. A week before, he approached a group of kids playing outside, hoping if he can join them. Just after few days of playing with them, since he always won the matches, no one wanted to challenge him again. He just ended up disappointed.

The red-head sighed and turned his sight to the book he's holding as he tried to forget what he saw through reading. All of a sudden, he heard some rustling into the leafy bushes. His red eyes glinted to it as he closed his book and put it down beside him. Staying calm and composed, he stood up and walked towards it only to see a morpho butterfly flying towards him. Then, to his surprise, next to it was a pale light-blue headed boy who popped out of the thicket. Even with the boy's almost ghostly-like feature, he quickly evaded the running lad as he watched him chase the butterfly. Slowing down his phase, the bluenette jumped high and stretched his arms as long as he can to reach the fluttering insect into the blank air. Failing to catch it as the butterfly flew farther, he lowered down his head in disappointment.

Looking at the bluenette with a frown, the red-head forgot to interrogate him as he quickly climbed into a tree to catch the butterfly. Jumping to the branches, the red-head caught the butterfly into the thin air with one hand in a breeze as he landed flawlessly in front of the bluenette. Hearing a loud thump and seeing a pair of brown shoe in the ground, the teal-head flinched as he looked up only to see the butterfly in front of him. The bluenette dropped his jaw as he felt astonished and delighted at the same time. He blushed and showed a wide smile but he snapped out as he looked innocently at the person in front of him. The red-head held the butterfly with a smirk as he gave it to the bluenette.

"U-umm…" Kuroko mumbled.

"Here, you hold it like this." The red-head ordered as he put Kuroko's hand into the butterfly's dark brown abdomen.

The bluenette beamed a bright smile as he saw the morpho butterfly flapped its large shimmering metallic blue wings gently.

"A-ano… May I know what your name is?" Kuroko asked curiously as he looked at the boy next to him.

"I should be the one who's asking that since you trespassed my domain." The red-head said in a quite stern voice.

"I-I'm sorry…" the bluenette flinched as he stuttered his apology. "I-I didn't mean to…" Kuroko was cut off when the red-head discontinued his excuse.

"It's fine. Well, at least I should be answering your question." The red-head said. "I'm Seijuro… Akashi Seijuro." He continued, "And you?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya… Pleased to meet you." the light-blue head said. "T-thank you for this, Akashi-kun." He continued as he smiled.

"So that's the purpose why he wanted to know my name." Akashi thought. "Please take care of me then, Kuroko-kun." Akashi said with a smile.

"Yes, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko said as he exclaimed exuberantly.

_Starting that day, both of them met their very first friend._

"Akashi-kun, your house seems to be pretty huge but peaceful." Kuroko said, scrutinizing the area as he strolled in the garden with his new friend. Akashi only nodded with his statement. "Akashi-kun is rich right? You must have many friends since you're well known and wealthy." Kuroko continued and that made the red-head pause. "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said anxiously as he turned back.

"I don't have friends. You're the only one I have right now." Akashi stated as he looked directly to Kuroko's sky-blue orbs.

"Is that so…" Kuroko said as he lowered his hand and released the butterfly.

"This guy, for sure he'll leave me too like the other kids. Who would like to play with someone like me? In no doubt he wants more playmates so he'll leave me in exchange of them. I'm certain once we play, he'll get bored and frustrated since the result will always be the same. I'll always win." Akashi thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Then, we're the same." Kuroko said with a slight smile as he looked to the ground. "I don't have any friends too. And Akashi-kun is the only one that I have" he continued.

"W-what?" Akashi uttered in disbelief.

"I lack presence and I'm too weak in games. No one wants to play with me since I always make my team mates lose and I don't have talent. Some kids even called me useless. That's why I just watched them outside in my house." Kuroko said in a sad voice. "But Akashi-kun… won't be my playmate right? You'll get bored and frustrated of me since I'm a failure. In no doubt, you'll yearn for more playmates so you'll have to leave me. Ah– who would like to play with someone like me in the first place? I'm just a useless…" Kuroko's sentence was cut when the red-head pulled him for a tight hug. Eyes widened, Kuroko stuttered the red-head's name in surprise. "A-Akashi-kun?"

"I won't leave you like them." Akashi said in an assuring and comforting tone as he hugged Kuroko more. "We'll be playmates, okay? I don't need those kids. Not even one of them. Kuroko-kun is enough for me." He continued with a smile.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko said as warm tears fell into his eyes.

"Yes?" Akashi said as he brushed Kuroko's hair.

"Thank you very much…" Kuroko said as he hugged back and clutched to Akashi's vest tight.

Akashi didn't reply as he continued to comfort Kuroko.

Day after day, the two spent their time with each other together. They'll either play hide-and-seek, read books under a tree, bring their toys and play it together, sleep beside each other in the cool green grass or just simply tell each other's stories. Their relationship became more than just friends and it grew more and more.

One day, Kuroko needs to go home because it's already dark. This is the part of day which both of them dislikes the most.

"Akashi-kun, I need to go home now." Kuroko said in a sad voice.

"I understand." Akashi replied, feeling dismal as he lowered his head.

"T-then, I'll be on my way." Kuroko said as he bid his good-bye.

"W-wait, it's already night. Let me walk you to your home." Akashi said as he held Kuroko's hand.

"I'll be fine on my own, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko assured as he smiled.

"No… I'm still worried. Let me–" Akashi's statement got cut.

"I'm fine on my own. Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he cupped Akashi's face with his hands. "So don't worry now, okay?" Kuroko smiled as he pecked a quick kiss on the red-head's cheek. "I'll see you again tomorrow." He assured before leaving Akashi blushing while touching the kissed part of his face with his hand.

While on his way home, a bunch of kids taller than him blocked his way.

"Hey, you got some good toys there. Can we have them?" one of the kids said.

"U-umm… I might be sharing them to you but I can't give them since Akashi-kun is the owner of this." Kuroko said as he stepped backward, tugging the toy tightly to his chest.

"We don't care!" One of the kids said rudely as he took the toy.

"W-wait! Don't take them!" Kuroko said in an angry voice.

"Huh? You're talking back? How about we do this?" the boy said as he broke the toy into half.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he saw it destroyed. His temper boiled as he pushed the kid hard. "W-why did you do that!" Kuroko shouted.

"You bastard." The boy shouted before he punched Kuroko in stomach and kicked him in his knees. "Ahh!" Kuroko uttered as kneeled down in the ground, shivering and curling in pain as he failed to fight back. The boy was about to punch Kuroko again but someone blocked his fist.

In a daze, Kuroko tried to look up to see who it was. And it was none other than Akashi.

"How dare you hurt him like that, you worthless imbecile. I'll make you pay with what you did to him." Akashi said before he cracked the boy's wrist and kicked him in his stomach.

"Ahhh!" the boy screamed in pain. Akashi was about to hit the others when all of them ran cowered.

"Hah… To think all of them cannot defend themselves. Spineless cowards…" Akashi mumbled before he heard someone groan.

"Nnghh… hurts…" Kuroko said, hugging his own abdomen. Akashi turned very worried to the bluenette as he helped him stand up but to no avail, Kuroko slumped back.

"It seems they've hurt you so much." Akashi noted. "Geez, that's why I told you I need to go with you," Akashi regretted with a frown plastered into his face.

"Don't blame yourself, A-Akashi-kun. I-It's my own choice, that's why… I-I'm like this…" Kuroko uttered.

"Don't talk anymore. I'll carry you to your house." Akashi said. "Don't refuse this time." He continued.

"N-no…" Kuroko stammered.

"What again?" Akashi said in an angry tone.

"I-if my mother sees me in this condition, she'll get mad." Kuroko said in a teary eye.

"Then, what would you like me to do?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko hesitated to voice out his plead. "Please, c-can I stay over your house? E-even for one night?" he said.

Akashi sighed in relief. He thought Kuroko would decline again. "You're most welcome." Akashi said as he carried Kuroko on his back while walking towards his house.

As they reached Akashi's house, Akashi phoned Kuroko's mother to explain to her that Kuroko will be staying over his house for some matters. Fortunately, Kuroko's mother agreed. The two went to the living room and Akashi quickly brought the first-aid kit.

"Ouch…" Kuroko mumbled as Akashi treated his bruise.

"I'm sorry but please bear this for a while." Akashi said anxiously, feeling a pang of pain inside his heart every time Kuroko gets hurt.

"Unn…" Kuroko said as he nodded.

After that, Akashi nursed his injured friend and let him borrow a change of clothes. He carried Kuroko to his own room but before he leaves, Kuroko tugged his polo-shirt.

"A-ano, Akashi-kun… C-can you sleep with me?" Kuroko pleaded.

Akashi didn't turn down Kuroko's request as he lies down beside the phantom. "Really, you made me very worried." Akashi said in a gloomy voice.

"I'm really sorry." Kuroko's said as his eyebrows perplexed.

Akashi hugged Kuroko to comfort both of them as Kuroko returned his embrace.

"Being with Akashi-kun like this is really comforting…" Kuroko mumbled. "A-Akashi-kun, I'm sorry about your toy… I-I…" Kuroko stammered as tears fell into his eyes.

"It's fine…" Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko in his forehead.

"B-but…" Kuroko was silenced when Akashi pulled him in his shoulder and waist gently as the red-head emperor gave him a soft kiss. "Umn…" Kuroko blushed hard as he got shocked with Akashi's actions. Later on, Kuroko closed his eyes as he slowly kissed back and hugged Akashi into his neck to deepen their kiss. The phantom didn't find it weird neither does the emperor. They were frozen like that for a while not until the red-head moved his lips, saying unspoken words to Kuroko. His kisses were a combination of worry, guilt, love and comfort. Kuroko did it too and boldly followed Akashi's mouth. The red-head tried to intensify the mood as he leaned in front of the bluenette and licked his plump lips, asking for an entrance in which Kuroko granted. Akashi knows his chaste Kuroko is still naïve about this kind of things so he took it slowly. He licked the bluenette's tongue tenderly inside his mouth, considering if it's okay for the teal-head. Kuroko shivered but he followed and replied to Akashi as he licked back fervently while blushing. Both of them relished each other taste as Akashi explored the vanilla-flavoured cavern of Kuroko moving his tongue to the roof of Kuroko's mouth to his pink gums, their taste-buds brushed as they savoured the sweet moment of having each other in their arms. When Akashi feels like he needs to let Kuroko breathe air for a while, he moves to his pale and smooth neck and he continues to kiss him there. After Kuroko breathed enough, he'll go back and kiss Kuroko with more intensity than before.

"Umnn… Unn… A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko moaned between their passionate kiss.

"Hm?" Akashi uttered as he nibbled Kuroko's lower lip.

"I really love you, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko said which made Akashi pause to make him continue his words. "Ever since that butterfly led me towards you, I never thought the day I was waiting for finally came." Kuroko said. "I thought I would never have a friend but you came to my life that's why, I'm very grateful that I have Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled at Kuroko's words. "Me too, Kuroko-kun. I've been living a dull life before you came." He continued before kissing Kuroko again and hugging him tighter.

"If I only have one wish… I wanted to stay like this forever with Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with a smile.

Akashi didn't reply yet Kuroko didn't mind it. Before both of them knew, their kissing got cut when they both fell asleep while cuddling each other tight, like no one can separate them.

After that romantic night, morning came and Kuroko had to leave Akashi's house early since he needs to go back to his own home. Unknowingly, that was the last time he'll see Akashi. After few hours when Kuroko returned home, unexpectedly, Akashi ran in full speed towards his lover's house.

"Kuroko!" Akashi shouted. "Kuroko, please hurry up!" he continued to yell.

Shortly after Akashi shouted, Kuroko opened his house's door. "A-Akashi-kun, what's wrong? Why do you look like something bad has happened?" he continued.

Akashi tried to catch his breath then he quickly held Kuroko's hand. "Kuroko, promise me something."

"Akashi-kun? You're not answering me." Kuroko continued as he tilted his head.

"You'll love me forever, right? Please promise me that." Akashi said as he rummaged something in his pocket.

"Yes." Kuroko said. "Akashi-kun you haven't– " His sentence got discontinued when Akashi handed to him a garnet half-shaped heart necklace.

"Take this necklace. This will be the symbol of my love for you. One day, I'll find you and that will be the proof that you are mine." Akashi said in a hurried but promising voice.

"Y-yes, b-but, why are you saying these kinds of things?" Kuroko said, sensing something bad must've really happened.

"Please remember that you'll be the only one I'll love forever, Tetsuya…" Akashi said with a lonely smile as he finally spoke his lover's name in an endearing voice.

"Akashi-kun! Why aren't you answering me?" Kuroko asked. "C-could it you'll be…" Kuroko hesitated to mention the imminent predicament.

"Yes. I'm sorry I have to break what I said." Akashi stated in dismal as Kuroko got doomed with his revelation.

"W-why?" Kuroko asked as he cried and felt a heavy lump in his throat.

"Don't cry, my dear Tetsuya…" Akashi said as he cupped Kuroko's cheeks before kissing him. "I'll find you one day, and I'll make sure when that day comes, we will never be apart from each other again." He continued.

Suddenly, a car came to fetch Akashi and the chauffeur forced his young master to go inside by pulling him. "Akashi-sama, it's time to go now." the chauffeur said.

"N-no! Don't take Akashi-kun from me!" Kuroko yelled as he gripped Akashi's hand tight.

"Don't be persistent, brat!" the chauffeur said, trying to separate the two.

"Akashi-kun, tell him you'll stay with me! Tell him, please!" Kuroko pleaded but Akashi faced down.

"Stop this foolishness right now. Let's go Akashi-sama or else your father will get infuriated." the chauffeur said as he broke the two away and closed the car's door before riding to the front seat.

"AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko shouted as he knocked his hand to the glass. Akashi didn't hesitate to look a glimpse of Kuroko's pitiful look as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists while both of their hearts wretched in misery.

The bluenette's teary eyes widened as the car started to move. With his bruised knees and fragile feet, he ran to chase the car with his maximum velocity, he didn't even mind if it hurt. "AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko screamed loud with all his voice as Akashi pretended not to hear it.

"AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko shrieked again as tears flooded his eyes while running with his injured legs. Akashi saw his lover's desolated look in the mirror as he only looked down forcing himself that he didn't see it, he didn't see his lover hurt because of him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko shouted while crying hard as he reached out his hand and ran faster. The distance between the phantom and the emperor became bigger and bigger as the car moved farther until it faded to Kuroko's vision.

As he reached his limit, Kuroko knelt into the road crying alone as he clutched the half-heart shaped necklace in both of his hand and clasped it to his chest tight.

….

...

..

.

_Just like the fluttering butterfly, _

_I couldn't reach you. _

_Even if I run faster,_

_Even if I stretch my arms as long as I can, _

_No matter how hard I try, _

_No matter how much effort I create, _

_I still couldn't make it. _

_You were still far away from me. _

_And I can only watch you disappear _

_And fade into my sight, _

**_Painfully._**

* * *

**Author's notes (AGAIN): **Hello~ it's been a while since I wrote a fic again. I thought of this story right before I sleep, so my body was like: _"I need to write an AkaKuro fanfic. NOW. NOW. NOW. Or else I won't be able to sleep."_

And yeah, I've got huge eye bags again =_= So, probably most of you are thinking this is an angst fic right? Wait for the next chapter if you want to know. Hahaha XD LOL, And I think this isn't the genre (yaoi + shotacon) most AkaKuro shippers wants, no? I'm so sorrrryyyy! This story just popped out from nothing in my mind so I have to write it (Or else, my mind will continue to bug me about it)

So yeah, for those who read this fic, thank you and I hoped you enjoyed~

See you on the next chapter~ :)))


End file.
